shooting star
by blackwood108
Summary: after the disasteriod incident dannys life hit rock bottom his own girlfriend dumps him for some goth guy loser. valerie is dating tucker and wont talk to danny. and paulina has rejected danny for being a weirdo, but there is a new ghost girl who seems to have the hots for our hero. will things work out or will it all go to hell?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I was given a challenge for a dannyxstar story. So here you all go my next instalment. Shooting star.

Chapter one.

As Danny flew through amity park he tried to enjoy the quiet. He enjoyed the cold brisk January air. His ice powers increased oddly enough during the winter. Sure he went through a rough past two months he was sore from the disasteroid incident skulkers constant attacks on him. He was just finishing his rounds when his ghost sence went off. "oh great." He said flying in the direction of the sence. "just what I need. A good night gone wrong."

As Danny made his way around town he couldn't stop and wonder how tucker and sam were doing. Especially sam. "TIME OUT." As clockwork appeared out of the energized clock he looked next to Danny now frozen in time. He then pushed a switch which brought them both to his lair. He then pushed the same switch. "TIME IN." as Danny unfroze he didn't have anytime to stop as he flew into clockworks bell. As it rang Danny flew down to the ground holding his head.

"clockwork?" Danny looked around to see that clockwork had brought him unknowingly to his lair. "sorry Daniel but I could not wait to bring you here." he said changing into his baby form. Danny still rubbing his head looked at clockwork with a confused expression. "did you set my ghost sence off?" he asked. clockwork changed into his adult form and looked at him smiling. "Yes I did." He looked at Danny smiling. "I didn't want to interrupt your deep in thought." He floated up to his clock that showed the universe all spinning in space. "beautiful isn't it?" he said gazing at the stars. Danny floated next to him also looking at it. "yeah." He said blankly. "but I doubt you brought me here just to star gaze right?" Clockwork chuckled. "yes and no." Danny looked at him puzzled. Clockwork waved his staff so that the screen showed static. "Daniel the future is in danger again." Danny sighed. "again?" he asked. clockwork nodded. "from her." He said darkly pointing his staff at the screen now clearing up.

Dannys eyes looked at the screen just in time to see amity park 6 years into the future. Tanks and military were ready on the battle field blasting at something. Or someone. A girl with black hair was barely budging at the missles and bullets being thrown at her. She looked up and grinned evilly. Danny saw that she wore white makeup and black stars painted on her eyes. She wore a strange battle armor kind of like skulkers but with more darkness into it. As she raised her hands they surrounded themselves in white energy. As the energy was released tanks and fighter jets were tossed in all directions. Danny whatched in shock as they all burst into pieces.

"who is that?" Danny said eyes wide in fear. He had not seen that much power since dan phantom. Clockwork froze the screen so that they got a view. "her name is nova." He said changing into his old man form. Danny flew over to the screen to get a better look. "why does she look familiar?" Danny asked himself. He then snapped back into reality. "when I asked you if we were stargazing what did you mean when you said yes and no?" he said turning to clockwork. Clockwork smiled. "im afraid I cannot fill you in." he then said frowning. "the observers have forbidden me from telling you." Danny scowled. "however." Clockwork said stopping Danny from leaving. "when you run into her later on I would request dinner." He said grinning sending Danny back home.

In amity park mall two familiar A-listers were just barely done with shopping. "I cannot believe we got the last two sweetypie sweaters." Paulina said squealing. Star smiled in agreement. She couldn't believe how stupid paulina sounded at that moment. "im surprised they still had one black one left." She said smiling with excitement. Paulina frowned at this. "youre starting to scare me star." She said disapprovingly. "youre starting to sound like fentons ex-girlfriend." She said in disgust. Star looked down at the ground in resentment. Even thought paulina had given up on the ghost boy ever since she found out that Danny was amity parks hero. Star however had mixed feelings about him. His family was weird and so was he…..kind of. "so what if I like black. It does go with anything." She said pointing it out. Paulina thought about it. "eh I guess so." She said as they walked home.

The next day Danny wandered the halls of casper highschool looking for sam and tucker. He found tucker talking to Valerie again. Tucker waved Danny waved back. Valerie looked away avoiding dannys smile. He frowned and looked down at the ground. Ever since he came out as Danny phantom paulina dismissed him as her hero and Valerie felt horrible about attacking her crush. He and sam had dated but had split up causing him a massive heart break. As he turned the corner his heart and fists clenched. There was sam in a make out session with some goth kid named daryl or something. His eyes glowed green in anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see dash. "don't lil dude it aint worth it." Danny calmed down and unclentched his fists. Dash had kindof replaced sam completely. Instead of the school bully he was like kwans brother now they had stopped bullying and harassment completely. "thanks dash." Danny said sulkily. Dash frowned. "you looked like you were going to snap that guys neck." Danny thought about it for a while. Dash saw this. "DUDE!" dash shrieked. Danny smiled. "im not going to do it dude. That slime isn't worth it."

Dash tucker Danny and kwan went to the nasty burger to hang out after school only to talk and laugh about the past. "after you shoved tucker in the locker I then asked him is it funny now?" they all(except tucker.) burst out laughing. Dash then looked at the entrance to see paulina and star walked in wearing the new sweaters. "they would not shut up about them." Dash said burying his head in his arms. They walked up to dash and kwan. "hey boys." Paulina said slyly. She then turned her attention to Danny. "hello loser." She said smiling. Dannys eyes glared a dark green letting her know to back off." She jumped back and fell over only to have someones milkshake spill all over her new sweater. Dannys eyes changed back as he walked out fists clenched. as soon as he was out he transformed and flew off to be alone.

Dash glared at paulina. "what was that for." He said mad at his girlfriend. "im cool with Danny so is kwan. Why don't you back off paulina hes going through a lot." Dash said. kwan stood up behind dash and tucker. All in agreement they ran after Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope all of you are enjoying the story so far I hope some of you know who nova is. But if you don't then start paying attention cuz it will help. Second I am starting a new Danny and ember fanfic. But I am still working on it. For now enjoy shooting star.

Chapter 2

Danny flew by Amity Park on his way home. No girl in the past wanted anything to do with him. He stopped and put his thumb and forefinger rubbing his eyes. "why does life gotta suck?" he asked himself. He flew on by to the water tower to sit down and think. He sat there for hours wondering. He couldn't help but wonder about Nova and how to stop the future from becoming what he saw back at clockworks. "she was beautiful." He thought to himself." Her eyes mostly caught his attention. They may have been full of anger but still. While Danny was in thought his ghost sence went off. He looked around to see a flash of black fly by. He jumped a free fall off the water tower and kicked into the air flying after the unknown assailant.

"darn it." Danny said under his breath. He looked around realizing he had lost sight of his target. He was about to leave when he felt an ecto blast in his back. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. When he came to a few seconds later he looked up to see skulker with Johnny 13 both with wicked grins on their faces. "wow johnny and skulker." Danny said getting up trying to stay standing. "you both the gay couple of the year?" he asked smiling with a chuckle in his voice. Johnny glared at Danny pure hatred in his eyes. "shadow kill." As he said this his shadow detached itself from its master and flew down and wrapped itself around Danny.

Danny screamed as it squeezed tighter and tighter around him. Skulker laughed along with Johnny as Danny struggled to gasp for air. "so phantom any last words before…." Johnny never got to finish as a flaming fist bashed against his jaw. He flew back coughing up ectoplasm. As he wiped the ghostly blood away he looked up to see a girl with black hair made into a ponytail. She wore white makeup with black star on her eyes. She wore something kitty would normally wear except all black. "who the heck are you?" skulker asked getting his weapons ready. She didn't even look at him. She disappeared into an engulfment of black fire. Johnny and skulker looked around to see her next to Danny. Danny looked up to gaze into the eyes of nova.

"id let him go creep." She said glaring at shadow raising her hands glowing with black energy. Shadow growled at her only to be blasted into nothing. "MY SHADOW!" johnny screamed realizing that he was powerless hopped onto his bike only to have Danny block it. "going somewhere pal?" he asked smiling. Skulker aimed all his power on Danny ready to fire. As soon as he was about to pull the trigger flames erupted in front of his aim to show nova glaring in anger. "you leave him alone." She said raising her fists in a boxing position. Skulker grinned. "no one gets in the way of my prey." He said pulling out his blade. He then lunged at nova only for her to go intangible and have the attack go through her. As soon as skulker was behind her she turned and grabbed him by the hair. She then smashed him into the ground creating a huge shockwave and crater. As she turned she moved just in time for johnny to fly down smashing into the ground. She looked up to see Danny fly down towards her. "nice moves back there." he said breathing heavily. If nova wasn't wearing any makeup Danny would have seen her blush badly. Danny looked up smiling. "so whats your name?" he asked deciding to play the dumb kid. She smiled back putting her hands on her hips. "names nova." She said sticking out her hand offering a hand shake. "Danny phantom." Danny said accepting the handshake. "oh I know who you are cutie." She said through a sly smile. Danny blushed. "so nova huh?" Danny said folding his arms. "that's a nice name." he said half stuttering. Nova giggled. "well Danny is nicer." She said smiling. Danny scratched his head putting it down hiding his blush.

After a while of saying nothing until nova broke the silence. "so….i guess ill see ya later then." She said starting to take off. "wait." Danny said grabbing ahold of her hand. She turned around with a shocking expression on her face blushing under the makeup. Danny realizing how awkward the situation was let go of her hand putting his hands behind his back. "something wrong phantom?" nova asked smirking slyly. Danny thought about what to say until clockworks advice rang in his head.

"are you doing anything tonight?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. Nova giggled and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "it's a date." She said gazing at him smiling. As Danny flew home later that night he couldn't help but smile on the way home. "maybe life doesn't suck after all." As he flew by he failed to notice nova watching him from an allyway. As soon as he was out of sight nova snapped her fingers to have herself engulfed in flame. She later appeared in a room full of rock star posters and other knickknacks. She undid her ponytail to have it flow down past her back. As she gazed in the mirror a pair of red rings flashed around her to transform. In the reflection of the mirror stood the blonde A-lister Star.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I hope I am doing okay with this story. I have gotten so many pms and so many good comments about my ideas. R and R and I will post more.

Chapter 3

Star frantically looked through her closet looking for something to wear for her date. "I don't wanna overdress for him." She said switching through dresses. "and I wanna still look nice." She thought about it for a minute and realized she didn't have what she needed. She ran to her brothers room knocking loud enough to reach through the sound barrier of skillet. "be right there." she heard through the door the music coming to a stop. The door opened to her older brother Darryl.(yes the same one who is dating sam.) "hey sis whats up?" he said washing the make up off of his face. "im wondering if you would go to the mall with me?" star asked twirling her hair. Daryll had a playful grin on his face. "hmm I don't know night light." He said calling her by her familys nick name causing her to blush. "im a little busy at the moment." He said about to go back to his room only to have star grab his arm. "please darry." She said seeing him blush. "okay." He said having her beam at him.

The ride was okay on the way to the mall. Star explained her situation to daryll only to have him smile. "so my lil sis is a super hero now and she has a crush on the town hero huh?" he asked only to be playfully slapped in the back of the head. Star loved her older brother and how much fun he was. "ive had a crush on him since 2nd grade though." She said shyly. Darryl laughed. "I know but you never made your move." He said grinning. "and plus sam beat ya to it even." He continued as they made it to a red light. She sighed and looked at the floor. She felt darylls hand on her shoulder. He then smiled. "don't worry as long as im dating sam you will have a chance." He said smiling. Star giggled. "how are things with batgirl anyway?" she asked smiling. Darryl grinned. "don't worry sis. Shes an okay girl but there is one problem." Star tilted her head to hear. "if I hear one problem about eating meat and how it will kill me." He said chuckling. "I will lose it."

Later that evening star had a new dress perfect for her date. Once they got home she ran upatairs to get it on. Daryll was watching dark knight when star tapped his shoulder. He turned and had an expression of shock on his face. She had her hair done up in a high ponytail and her dress reached down to her ankles. "I thought he was expecting nova not star gaze." He said smiling. Star grinned as she snapped her fingers. As the red rings appeared around her they parted changing the white dress into a pitch black one Her hair now was changed into jet black. Her blue eyes changed into a snowy grey. "is that better?" she asked smiling. Daryll admired his sisters slight taste in black. "and I thought I was goth crazy." He said reciving a slap in the back of his head.

Danny was finishing up putting on the finishing touches on his outfit for tonight. He smiled as he looked in the mirror. He wore his hazmat suit but had a pair of jeans covering the pants half. He wore a black sports coat over the top part of his suit. He had attempted to comb his hair but of course had no luck. "I can manage." He said flying through the wall ready to meet up with nova. As he waited by the meeting point he couldn't help but think about her. "why is she so familiar?" he kept racking at his brain trying to think. As he thought this right in front of him an engulfment of flames erupted a foot away from him. After the flames calmed down his jaw hung open with shock(exactly like daryll.) she glided over to him closing his mouth. "you like it." She said doing a little twirl. Danny smiled. "you look wonderful." He said holding out his arm. As she took it Danny realized she wasn't wearing any makeup. "everything okay?" nova asked with a worried expression. Danny snapped out of his trance. Yeah everything is okay." He said smiling. "I just realized you look better without the make up." He said making her blush. "well in that case you're looking sharp tonight to be honest." She said. this time it was dannys turn to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Well so far I am enjoying it so hope everyone is as well. Mostly I hope all of you realize all of my stories will mostly be Danny phantom most of them include ember. Well in this chapter nova admits everything well…..technically. so enjoy. Please r and r

Chapter 4

As Danny and nova wandered in the winter wonderland that amity park had become they had gotten to the topic of their powers. "well" nova explained."like you and most ghosts I have flying ecto blasts invisibility and all the rest." She said looking over at Danny who would not stop smiling. "same as me but I have two other powers that most ghosts I doubt have. " nova looked at him in confusion. Danny raised his hands and put them together. When he opened his hands there was an ice pearl necklace. Nova gasped and laughed as Danny helped put it around her neck. "it will melt with my powers though." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Danny looked at her puzzled. She smiled and walked a few feet away until she was far enough. She then threw up her hands as if she were lifting a barbell. As she did black flames erupted from her hands and fingertips.

As the flames danced and spun around her Danny whatched in awe as she moved along with the fire. She then snapped her fingers to have the fire return to her hands as it did she closed her hands into a fists smoldering the fire. When her hand opened there was a ring gold and still warm. She then handed it to Danny. As he looked at it closely he noticed it had his DP logo. He looked at it smiling. "you know no other girl has ever done something so cool before." He said smiling at nova. Nova blushed. Danny then took a few steps away like nova did before. He raised his hands like a cross form and flew up in the air. He then looked at nova and smiled. "prepare to be dazzled." As he said this snow from the ground started spinning around him just as novas fire had done. As he did this nova noticed that the snow was forming a giant ice block the size of a skyscraper. She watched in shock as Danny flew down. Nova giggled. "nice ice cube phantom." She said laughing. Danny grinned. "oh im not finished yet." Danny said smiling.

Nova looked in confusion as Danny took her hand and flew them both to the top. Danny then looked at her smiling. "I told you I have two powers that only few ghosts can do." He said nova nodding her head. "I only know another person that can do this." He then told nova to get behind him and cover her ears. As she did Danny inhaled as much air as he could. He then released an enormous amount of sound and shockwaves. Nova watched in shock as the block started breaking into pieces. She then looked to see white blue rings form around and work their way around him only to change his hair white to black. Nova shuddered at the way he looked. "he is just so handsome." She thought to herself. As Danny finished she ran to keep him from passing out.

She then looked at what was left of the ice cube and what she saw shocked her. There was a sculpture of her smiling in her battle armor holding a flame in her hand. She blushed a bright red until her whole face was red. Danny looked at her and smiled. The blue white rings formed around him to bring his white hair back to its original form. She gazed at the sculpture in awe and in shock. Finally she looked at him. He grinned and chuckled. "now unlike the pearl necklace that will melt." He said smiling. He looked at his handy work and then back to nova. He noticed a tear in her eye. "hey is everything okay nova?" he asked brushing the tear away from her eye. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "nova are you alright?" Danny asked again getting worried. What happened next shocked them both. Nova grabbed ahold of Danny by the neck and brought her lips together. After what seemed a long time the kiss broke. Nova gazed into dannys eyes that were still full of shock. She hid her face in embarrassment. Danny looked at her and smiled. Nova didn't notice this. "im so sorry Danny." She said still covering her face. "I thought you felt the same way about me." She said looking away. "its just that no one has ever done something so nice for me in my whole life." she said a small tear coming to her eye. Danny was about to say something when an ecto net was shot and caught them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the 2nd to last chapter of the story. I hope you all liked this segment. However like I said I will be working on a new story of ember and Danny. I will post it all at once so it might take me a couple of weeks. So enjoy chapter 4 of shooting star.

Chapter 5

Danny and nova struggled to get out of the net that held them down but with no luck. Danny looked up to see his assailants. "the guys in white." He said full of hatred. He then formed a knife out of ice and cut nova and himself free. "what are you guys doing anyway?" he asked confused. "there was a law passed that you couldn't hunt me down anymore." The two men just smirked. "on the contrary kid." One said. "we cant hunt down Danny fenton. Not phantom." The second said both raising their ecto rifles. Danny created a huge wall of thick ice protecting him and nova from any damage. The blasts simply bounced off the wall and struck their attackers. "nova you need to get out of here." Danny said with a hint of concern in his voice. Nova smiled. "are you kidding?" she asked laughing. Danny looked at her with a confused look. "im going to help. Lets just go easy on them." She said beaming at him. Danny shrugged smiling back. They both flew up to the air where they could get a better shot at the two giw agents now coming around from the blast

Nova and Danny kicked up their elemental powers and readied themselves for round two. The two men reached for their pistols and aimed at Danny. All of a sudden black flames burst in front of them making them jump back dropping their guns. When the flames cleared nova stood there grinning with a sly smile. "you boys wanna dance? Cuz youre dressed for it." She said sticking out her hands and flames erupting from them like she had done before. The flames danced around the G.I.W agents causing them to kneel onto the ground in fear. Danny flew down until he was right behind them. They looked at Danny and were about to draw another set of guns when one of novas flames blasted them out of their hands. "now that's not nice at all." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Meanwhile clockwork was watching the whole thing from his observatory. He admired the fact that Danny had already caused a riff in time. "had he attacked nova when they first met she would have become evil." He explained to the observers. "and why is that clockwork?" one of them asked. clockwork grinned. "because you both believe that he would have stayed with the goth girl." Clockwork explained. "now that he has someone who he can relate to the future has changed from this.." he waved his staff showing the future where nova was destroying the world. "..to this." He then waved his staff again to show amity park six years in the future johnny 13 skulker ember and box ghost were running from Danny and nova who were now a ghost hunting team. Clockwork smiled. "like I said I know everything.

Danny and nova threw the G.I.W agents down onto the ground where the snow had been and had been replaced with mud and puddles of water. They both looked up in time to see Danny raise his hand and freeze both of them to the ground. "talk about putting it on ice." He said smiling. Nova giggled at this. Danny looked over to see why she was laughing. "what?" she asked smiling. "youre funny that's why im laughing." She said smiling and blushing. Danny smiled back. As they walked away they talked about how cool it was what the other person did. Finally Danny looked down. "sorry our date didn't go as planned nova." He said a hint of regret in his voice. Nova hugged him and laughed. "are you kidding this was the best night ive ever had." She said latting Danny go. Danny smiled. Nova looked at her watch. "oh no I gotta get going." She said frowning. Dannys face filled with regret. "whys that?" he asked. nova looked at him sadly. "my older brother will kill me if im late getting home." She said putting her hands behind her back. Danny was about to ask her a question when she answered for him. "and no he doesn't have ghost powers." She answered. "im the only half ghost in the family." Danny looked stunned at this. "you're a half ghost?" he asked surprised. "how did you get your powers then?" she smiled.

"you remember when our town had that odd ghost virus going around.?" She asked him. Danny nodded. "well afterwards I was cured but then my powers came back like a relapse." She explained. Danny looked puzzled. "you said our town so you live here?" he asked hoping that she would say yes. "yes I live here I go to casper high and everything." She said cheerfully. Dannys heart lept out of his stomach. "so…" he said trying to ask one more question. "since you know who I am mind telling me who you really are?" he asked. nova thought about it for a while and finally came to a decision. "if I show you who I am you gotta do something for me. Deal?" she stuck out her hand. Danny returned the handshake. "I always keep my promises." He said smiling in agreement. Nova took a few steps back and snapped her fingers. The two rings formed around her changing her black dress to white and her black hair to blonde. And to dannys surprise there standing in front of him was the last person he would have expected. Standing in front of him was Star Gaze.

Cliffhanger boyzz J hope you all are enjoying it so far because after the last chapter I will disappear for a while to work on the new stories I have planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Well the last chapter. Sad to say that after this it will mostly be Danny and ember storys with a few mixes in. so I hope all of you enjoyed this story. R and r on some of my other stories if you want to. J thank you to all who read and enjoyed em so far.

Chapter 6

Danny stared in shock as he tried to recap what had just happened. In front of him was nova but not as herself. She not only was a halfa but was also one of the a listers that had made life miserable for him. "Danny?" star walked closer seeing him getting more pale. "are you okay?" she asked a look of worry in her eyes. Danny broke out of his trance. "oh sorry nov….i mean star im okay." He said creating a couch out of ice. As he sat down star sat next to him. "youre acting strange Danny are you sure youre okay?" star asked now worrying that she had reavealed everything to quickly. "well its not you star." He said now looking at her face to face. "I just never saw this coming. I mean dating another a lister." He said smiling. Star looked down full of sorrow. Danny noticed this. "not that it's a bad thing." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "the last time I dated paulina was a living hell." He said smiling. Star giggled at this. "like I said earlier Danny youre to funny." She said smiling.

Darryl sat at his computer watching internet videos trying to waste the time away. "wanna see how animals eat their food?" a man asked his friend sitting at a fake table across from him. "watch closely." He said putting down his cup.(yes I like mister epic man) "what are you doing?" a voice said behind daryll making him fall out of his seat. As he looked up he saw star laughing. "very funny star." He said standing up. He saw the smile and joy in stars eyes. "so how did it go with your boyfriend tonight?" Darryl asked jokingly. Star smiled coming down the stairs in sweats and a tank top. "oh it went well actually thank you for asking." Daryll stopped and looked at star with confusion. Normally there would be a hes not my boyfriend or something like that. "what do you mean by that sis unless…." Daryll stood in shock as he noticed the grin on stars face.

"you have got to be joking." He said with a confused voice. "yep." Star said putting a hand on her hip. "but how did it happen?" daryll asked. "yeah star how did it happen?" daryll jumped to the floor again only to have both Danny and star laughing at him. He glared at star. "you better keep your boyfriend under control star." He said looking at Danny who now had a wide grin on his face. "will do bro." star said pulling Danny into a long deep kiss which Danny gladly returned. Daryll grinned. "oh sure spit swap in the living room." he said breaking the two up both blushing like crazy. "so star you gonna introduce me?" daryll asked pointing to Danny. Star gestured to Danny. "Danny this is my older brother daryll." Danny nodded already knowing who he is. "and daryll this is my boyfriend." She said taking dannys hand. "wow star about time you made your move." Daryll said laughing. Danny looked at him smiling.

Flashback to earlier that night.

Danny and star made their way to her place later that evening. "are you sure your older brother wont kill me?" Danny asked with worry in his voice. Star giggled. "no he wont besides you and I are half dead." She said smiling. As they got to the doorstep star looked at Danny smiling a bit. "now about that favor you owe me fenton." She said smiling from ear to ear. "what would that be star?" Danny asked wondering how bad it could be or if it was a joke. Star pulled him into a kiss that lasted over two minutes. When it broke Danny stared at her for who knows how long. "I have a feeling that wasn't the favor." He said grinning. Star shook her head. "no it wasn't I just did that cuz Ive wanted to for so long." She then explained how long that the crush had lasted. "wow second grade huh?" Danny asked smirking a little bit. Star blushed. "not my fault you were cute back then and you still are." She said smiling. It was quiet for a while until Danny broke the silence.

"so what would this favor of yours be?" he asked now folding his arms. Star smiled. "I was wondering if I could be your secret girlfriend Danny." She said putting her hands behind her and kicking her foot around. Danny smiled and this time kissed star causing her to almost fall over if she hadn't grabbed onto his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said smiling and her smiling in return.

So that's it for now im sorry once I run out of ideas for something I cant type anymore besides that six chapters is a good number. Let me know how I did please rate and review. I will be gone for a few weeks for my next story I will post all at once no cliff hangers at all. See you all November 26th.


End file.
